In known ink jet printing devices the printing liquid used is conveyed from a liquid reservoir to the movable printing head by means of flexible hoses. The printing head moves at a considerable speed and is subject to large accelerations and decelerations at the end positions of movement of the printing head. Because of this action it has not been possible to avoid discontinuity in operation when utilizing a liquid reservoir that moves together with the printing head along a recording medium. This discontinuity occurs because the rapid movements of the printing head and associated liquid reservoir cause agitation of the liquid resulting in air being mixed with the liquid. Furthermore, there has been no success in arranging for effectively damping the strong movement of the liquid. Liquid reservoirs of the above type have not been effectively used since there is an absolute requirement of absence of air in the printing liquid in order for the printing head to effectively function.
The present invention relates to a printing head for an ink jet printer in which the ink from the various pump chambers is conveyed to a nozzle whereby ink droplets are propelled onto a print medium.